Current state-of-the-art high-speed aircraft may have difficulty operating at low speed, such as for takeoff, landing, and loitering. Greater wing area would facilitate selective low-speed operation of normally high-speed aircraft. However, there are many design trade-offs, such as a significant weight increase, needed to provide a high-speed aircraft with increased wing area using current design principles.